Traveling to Equestria: (X Reader)
by WasARainbow
Summary: Light blinded you and before you could realize what was happening you had fallen into the land ponies and magic. How will you leave this new strange place? Will you even want to say goodbye in the end?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own My Little Pony or the characters of My Little Pony. This is a non-profit fan made story.**

**NOTE****: There may be spelling and grammar mistakes. I am currently looking for an editor.**

**RATED K****: This story is for everyone.**

**TYPE OF STORY: [X Reader] (_You_ are the main character)**

* * *

**Traveling to Equestria**

**Chapter 1: Your First Encounter with Ponies**

* * *

[Prologue]

You had been sitting alone outside for a long time. The days were long to you and though in the past you had been happy and joyful, nothing seemed to cheer you up anymore. "If only there was magic in the world." You thought. "Real magic! Magic that you could see and feel! Magic that could swirl around in the palm of your hand." As you thought this you held out your hand in front of you. Then suddenly a spark flashed in your palm. "W-what?" The spark flashed brighter and brighter. Soon a shining glow was all around you. "Whaaaaaaa," you yell as your body starts falling through the warm light that consumes you.

* * *

[Twilight]

"Hello? Hello?" You hear a voice calling out to you. "Are you okay?" Slowly your eyes open and something… something Purple comes in to focus.

"Ah you're awake! What are you and where are you from?"

You stare. A purple pony, with a cute little horn and beautiful folded wings was talking to you. A _Purple_ _Pony_ was _Talking_ to you!

"Uh? Hello?" The pony waved her hoof in front of you. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," was all you could say as your jaw dropped in amazement at the situation you were in. Slowly your head turned and you looked around. Everything was so charming, cute and pretty. It looked like you were in a majestic meadow full of wildlife and magic!

"Where am I?" You finally asked.

"You're right outside of Ponyville." Said the pony, looking a bit worried. "Have you… hit your head?"

"No, no." You say a bit unsteadily and slowly start to stand. "I'm sorry," you say politely. "I'm not sure what happened. Just… Just a few minutes ago I was sitting some place else. Then there was a spark of bright light and now…" You look around again in bewilderment. "Now I'm here."

"Hmm," said the pony in deep thought. "A spark of bright light" She mumbled. "Well this is very interesting indeed. I shall have to look into this matter more." She stomped her hoof in determination as she said this. "Would you like to come home with me?" The pony asked with a smile. "My place is full of books! I'm sure we can find an answer to why you're here in my library."

You nodded. "All right."

"My name is Twilight Sparkle." Said the pony. "Who are you? And... um… What?… Are you?"

"I'm _." You say. "And well... I'm a human. You're a type of pony right?"

"Yes I am." Twilight smiled. "Okay _ just follow me." You walked next to her side by side through the meadow over a stream and into a place called Ponyville.

"Wow," you gasp. There were ponies just like Twilight everywhere. They were all bustling about hastily. A few stopped their daily activities to stare at you but most seemed to not take any notice. Some were orange, some were brown, a few were eating outside a shop, and you noticed that not all of them had a horn and wings like Twilight. Some had horns but no wings, some had wings but no horn and some had no horn or wings at all. As you pondered this, a blue pony with a horn galloped up to the two of you. "Princess Twilight," she said rather quickly. "The flowers have not arrived yet and the festival is tomorrow!"

"Don't worry," said Twilight. "I just spoke to Fluttershy a few minutes ago. They'll be here by this afternoon."

"Oh thank you princess!" The pony then ran back to join the others in decorating the town.

"Princess?" You questioned.

"Oh," said Twilight. " Yes, I'm a princess," she expressed in a friendly way.

"Really?" You said thinking, "Wow, this is my first time meeting a Princess!"

"And this," Twilight when on, "is my home." You stopped in front of a large blue and purple tree with a castle built into its branches.

Your breath was stolen at this magnificent sight. "So pretty," you breathed.

"Thank you," said Twilight. "I can't wait to show you inside! I hope you like books!"

As you walked in you noticed that the place inside was just as beautiful as the outside.

"You can have a seat on this chair here and uh... Oh I'll find you some good books to read while you wait."

"While I wait for what?" You called, but Twilight had already disappeared into another room.

You decided since you were a guest in an unfamiliar place you would do as you were told. So you sat down in the red comfy chair Twilight had pointed out to you. Next to you was a warm, soothing fireplace. You were starting to get a bit drowsy when Twilight returned.

"Here you are. These are some of the best books I could find. Some are Adventure, some are Fantasy, and some are Scary. I'll let you choose what you want." Six books were laid out before you.

"I'm going to start researching now. I'll be back later to check in on you."

"Alright," you said once again, and once again Twilight left the room. With nothing else to do you chose one of the books to read.

**Book 1: [Harry Potter]**

**Book 2: [Watership Down]**

**Book 3: [The Wonderful Wizard of OZ]**

**Book 4: [Arabian Nights]**

**Book 5: [Treasure Island]**

**Book 6: [Sherlock Holmes]**

***NOTE: Theses books are written about ponies instead of humans.**

As you read you became so immersed in the story that you lost track of time and forgot where you were.

"I'm back," called Twilight. You jumped as you were dragged out of your daydream and remembered where you were. "Unfortunately," Twilight sighed, "I haven't been able to find anything yet, and it's starting to get dark. I'm going to prepare a bed for you in one of my rooms so you can stay here for tonight. I'll send a letter to Princess Celestia tomorrow morning before the festival."

"Okay," you say, feeling very tired now. It did seem really late you noted, glancing out the window. You then followed Twilight to the room she had set up for you in a daze, without asking too many questions. This whole scenario felt like a dream to you. "And that's probably what it is," you thought. "Just a dream, and tomorrow I will be back in my own bed." This was the last sentence to flow through your mind as your head laid against a warm, purple pillow and a starry, moonlit blanket was pulled over you.

* * *

****Thanks for reading!****

**** Please leave a comment and tell me your thoughts on this chapter!****

****What book would you choose?****


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own My Little Pony or the characters of My Little Pony. This is a non-profit fan made story.**

**NOTE:**** There may be spelling and grammar mistakes. I am currently looking for an editor.**

**RATED K:**** This story is for everyone.**

**TYPE OF STORY:**** [X Reader] (****_You_**** are the main character)**

* * *

**Traveling to Equestria**

**Chapter 2: Festival of Flowers**

* * *

[Spike]

You were awoken from your slumber by a yummy smell. "Good morning!" Said a voice you've never heard before. You slowly sit up and rub the sleepiness from your eye's. "Umm… Twilight didn't really tell me what kind of food you liked."

"Wha-" You stop in mid yawn as your eyes set on a small dragon who held up a plate filled with a very scrumptious looking meal of your favorite morning nourishment. A part of you almost screamed but you held your breath. "It wasn't a dream!" You thought observing your surroundings. You were _so_ sure you would wake up in your own room this morning.

"Your name is _ right?" Said the purple and green dragon. He then placed the plate of food on the counter next to you. "I'm Spike, Twilight's number 1 helper." You looked at the dragon then at the plate of food then back at the dragon. The little dragon then looked at you and then at the plate of food then back at you. "That's for you," said Spike pointing a claw to your meal.

"Oh, thank you." You recalled the day you had before and began to get a bit worried. "If this isn't a dream... how will I get home?" You pondered to yourself.

"No Problem," said the dragon. "I'm going to make me some pancakes!" He then left the room leaving you alone with your breakfast.

"So they eat pancakes in this place too," you mumbled. "Maybe I am still in a dream." You then glanced at the plate of food. It looked really tasty and you didn't have anything to eat the night before... "Well he did say this was for me." So although you found your situation very strange and a bit frightening you pushed those thoughts out of your mind and started to eat.

When you were finished and full, Spike returned. "So how was it?"

"Delishes!" You smiled.

"Awesome. I'm a really good cook hu? Twilight's outside helping with final preparations for the festival. Want to go help her?"

"Sure but what kind of festival is it?"

"It's a flower festival for spring. Come on let's go and help Twilight." Spike led you out of the beautiful castle and into the town of Ponyville.

Every shop, house and stand was decorated in colorful flowers.

"Wow it's so pretty," you sighed.

"This way _." You and the small dragon ran through the crowd of ponies and weaving through carts of flowers.

"Roses for sale! Half off!"

"Beautiful floral print dresses. Get them now!"

As you walked you stop for a moment by a cart of flowers. The blossoms in this particular cart seemed to glow and sparkle as if they were charmed by a magic spell. "I'm having a special deal on this cart for today only! Care to choose one?" Said a light green pony in a happy go lucky mood.

"Oh well…" You really wanted to buy one but you didn't have anything to pay with. You weren't even sure what kind of payment was used in this place.

"Wow this is a really great price for these flowers," commented Spike. "They're enchanted to bring you good luck."

"Enchanted?" You question.

"Yep, it says so on the sign," said Spike. "Want me to buy you one? They're really cheap."

"Really?" You couldn't believe how nice this little dragon was. In fact… everyone seemed really nice here.

"Sure, just pick one out and we can just say you owe me one later."

There were six different types of flowers in the cart. You carefully plucked your favorite one out of all of them.

**Flower 1****: ****[****Purple ****Azalea****]**

**Flower 2****: [****Pink Cherry Blossom****]**

**F****lower 3****: [****Blue Tulip****]**

**Flower 4****: [****White Edelweiss****]**

**Flower 5****: [****Yellow Daffodils****]**

**Flower 6****: [****Black Rose****]**

The flower you chose shown brightly in the sun and as it sparkled in your hand you couldn't help but feel warm and peaceful. A pleasant smile spread across your face and it seem as though you really where lucky with this flower in your hand.

"Here you are." Spike payed the pony one coin.

"Thank you for your purchase" said the pony happily. "Have a lucky day!"

You and the generous dragon then continued to look for the princess that took you in the night before. "Twilight! Twilight!" Spike called when you both spotted the purple alicorn amongst the mass of ponies.

"Spike, _! I'm glad you're here." Twilight had a huge list in front of her and was going over all of the festival's details. "_ I sent a letter to Princess Celestia this morning about you suddenly appearing here. Turns out they're having some trouble in Canterlot so she won't be able to look into your arrival for a while."

"Trouble in Canterlot?" Asked spike. "Is it really bad? should we go and help?"

"No it's minor trouble just seems to be taking up most of Princess Celestia's time. _ you don't mind staying here awhile do you?"

You were going to say, "No not at all" but you hesitated. Shouldn't you try to get home as soon as possible?

"TWILIGHT!" Some pony hollered as they raced to the princess's side.

"What is it Mayor?" Answered Twilight.

"The birds Fluttershy was supposed to bring- They haven't shown up yet!" Said the mayor desperately. "They were going to be the main event this year! What should we do?"

"Don't worry," said Twilight calmly. "Spike, _, I'm sorry to ask this but can you go to Fluttershy's and see what's a matter?"

"Wh-," You began to say but was cut off by the little dragon next to you.

"Don't worry Twilight! Me and _ will sort everything out!" Spike then grabbed you by the hand and pulled you back through the crowd of ponies.

"Waittt!" You shouted as Princess Twilight, the Mayor and the town grew smaller and fainter into the distance. "So much for being lucky," you concluded.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please leave a comment and tell me your thoughts on this chapter!**

**What flower would you choose?**


End file.
